


She's Not You

by SummerRaine14



Series: Future Bughead [6]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Broken Up, Drabble, F/M, Heartache, Sad, future bughead?, like angst fest babes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-24
Updated: 2018-09-24
Packaged: 2019-07-16 06:48:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16080716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SummerRaine14/pseuds/SummerRaine14
Summary: As it turns out, Autumn is the best time for heartbreak.





	She's Not You

**Author's Note:**

> Read, cry, kudos and review? Love you all <3

_I cannot love anyone else_

_The way I love you_

_It is just not possible_

 

She still remembers the words he said to her that night, in the chilliness of autumn as leaves fell around them, hitting the cement as light as feathers, but her heart smashing like old and expensive china would on the kitchen floor.

 

“You’ll find someone else, Betty, I know you will,” they stood nearly three feet away from each other, every second she spent wishing he’d come closer. That he would hug her and say the past three months had been nothing more than a joke and they could be together again. Instead, he stayed put, refusing to go any closer, and unable to look her in the eyes.

 

“Why?” She asked harshly, her chin quivering as she tried not to cry, “because you did?” Her voice was stern, but if he could see beyond her façade, it’d be known she wasn’t mad at all.

 

Jughead’s mind went to the girl he’d met a few months before, her long pink locks and the way she smiled so heavenly at him. She wasn’t Betty, but then again, no one ever would be. They had broken up, and he had to accept that and move on. With that, came finding someone else.

 

He always thought she would find someone first, but here he was, a taken man while her heart still remained so heavily with him.

 

If only she knew that his was with her.

 

“Are you in love with her?” She didn’t want an answer, fuck, she didn’t want to be here in front of him at all.

 

The wind was blowing, and her blonde curls came flying in front of her emerald eyes, thankfully hiding the near frozen tears that threatened to spill.

 

Pulling her porcelain hand from the pocket of her pastel jacket, Betty pulled her hair back and looked at Jughead, staring, waiting, praying for an answer.

 

“No.” His face told her everything.

 

If there was one thing Betty could always rely on, it was the look in Jughead’s eyes as he looked overcome with waves of emotion, like the sea when a storm hits.

 

“No?,” she laughed, almost heartlessly. “What’s your thoughts on that, Mr.Poet.”

 

He hated that nickname. He hated it months ago when they broke up and she mocked him for the way he expressed his feelings, and he hated it even more now.

 

“Come on Jug, tell me.” Betty was angry now, and she pushed at him. “Tell me why you’re not in love with her.”

 

“Because she’s not you!” He yelled back, looking her dead in the eyes as they ignored the roaring engines of cars on the New York city streets and looks from passing pedestrians. “Fuck Betty, I’m not in love with her because she’s not you.”

  


**Author's Note:**

> This was a drabble that was not supposed to happen, a drabble written in less than ten minutes, and a drabble based off of a real life conversation with me and my ex-partner, except I tweaked it a bit to give Bughead a hopeful/happy ending. Comments mean everything <3 
> 
> Come find me on tumblr @srainebuggie


End file.
